


To Go

by FebruaryGemini



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruaryGemini/pseuds/FebruaryGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I first heard Him when I was five. I first talked to Him a week later. He first asked me after a perigee."</p>
<p>Two sweeps later, "the Psiioniic" joins the rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go

“We’re leaving.”

“Now?”

“Yes. Now.”

“Where will you go?”

“I don’t know, anywhere and everywhere.”

“Will you ever come back?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Maybe.”

...

“Come with us.”

“I can’t.”

“…I know.”

...

“Why not?”

“You know perfectly well, ‘why not’.”

“…I know.”

...

“Please?”

“…no.”

“But-”

“I have to stay here."

...

“What do you want to do?”

“What I want doesn't matter.”

“Anything. No consequences. No limits.”

“Anything?”

“Yes.”

“Without consequences?”

“Not one.”

“Whatever I wanted?”

“No limits.”

The silence was longer this time.

“I would go with you. _If_ there were no consequences, I would follow you ‘til my dying day.”

“…why?”

“Because…because you're better than they are. But- But there _are_ consequences! There are, and so I can’t!”

The silence hoped he would say what needed to be said.

“You want to come, I want you to come, Meulin wants you to come, Mother wants you to come, and they…they want to destroy you.”

"It doesn't matter what I want! I can't leave!"

"So you'll let them destroy you?"

That was it.

“…let’s go.”

“You’re coming?”

“Don’t let me think about it.”

"Oh, you won't regret this, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking in film terms when I wrote this, so no book-like explanations or scene-setting, sorry. I might come back and add that later, but the dialogue is the most important part anyway. I just really like the idea of the Signless having to fight Psi's intense loyalty and sense of duty, even though Psi knows full well He shouldn't have to.
> 
> Please rate, comment, review, whatever it is you guys do, and let me know if you liked it. Let me know if you didn't like it too and tell me if you see any mistakes I should fix. I am not the kind of person who will get offended. Don't worry about offending me.
> 
> "...and I will make you fishers of men."


End file.
